Moonlit Kiss - Harmione - Final Chapter (Chapter 4)
by LorinZeWolf
Summary: In the final chapter, we take a look at how Harry's life unfolds.


The bed was empty... Except for a note. "Lumos," Harry said. His wand illuminated the sheet of paper. It read:

Dear Harry,

You are a great friend. You're the one I'll miss the most. Tell Hermione that she deserves a better man. Tell Mum I love her and that I'm sorry. Tell Ginny to maybe find another man (I know about you and Hermione). Tell everyone that I love them dearly.

Oh no, Harry thought, Is this a suicide note? He read on:

I really am sorry. But I just wanted to go and start over. Find a new meaning in life. I don't want to be Harry Potter's sidekick. When people think of me, I want them to think of just me. Not how amazing my friends were. It's a bit greedy, isn't it? Goodbye, Harry. Best of luck to you and Hermione.

-Ron

P.S. Name one of your kids after you, will you?

Harry dropped the letter and exhaled. "No," he whispered. "No, no, no, no, NO!" He crumpled to the ground.

Harry woke up on the floor. Was it a dream? He stood up and looked at the empty bed. And the note. Harry snatched the note and put it in his trunk. "Harry!" A voice called from downstairs. "Wake Ron up and come down for breakfast!" Harry slowly walked down the stairs into the kitchen, head down. "Ron's gone," he said. "What's that, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said. "You mumbled." Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Ron is gone. He's run away." Mrs. Weasley froze. The only movement in the room was her wand, cooking a pan of bacon.

Harry and Hermione sat on the wall. They had escaped from all the frenzy, into the comfort of outside. They didn't speak for awhile. "Harry," Hermione said. But that was all. She looked at his worried face. "Why do you think he ran away?" Hermione said. He didn't answer. He had kept the letter to himself, but why? He didn't know. Harry leaned in and softly kissed Hermione's cheek. "It'll be okay," he whispered.

"Ginny," Harry said. "I think we should start seeing other people." Ginny looked like she had been excepting this. She inhaled and nodded.

"Do you, Harry, take Hermione as your wife?" Harry looked at Hermione's face through her veil. Her brown eyes shone. "I do."

Harry looked at their new home. "It's beautiful," Hermione said, holding on to Harry's arm. Harry put his head on Hermione's and inhaled. She had nice smelling shampoo. "Just like you." Hermione blushed. "Oh, Harry." He leaned over and passionately kissed her. She wrapped her leg around him and held his face in her hands. Harry unbuttoned his jacket. "Continue this inside?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

Harry woke up next to Hermione. He noticed that she slightly shivered. He put the the covers over her and kissed her cheek. "She half-woke up. She smiled drowsily and kissed Harry back. Harry sat up and put on his glasses. He picked up the clothes on the floor and put them in the laundry basket. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled to himself and turned on the shower.

Harry held the baby in his arms. She was so small, fragile. Harry felt the need to protect her. He cradled her gently. "What should we name her?" Hermione asked. The baby opened her green eyes and stared back at Harry. "Lily."

Lily and Remus ran over to their parents. "Can we see? Can we see?" They said. Hermione told them to come to her. They looked at the creature in her arms. Remus looked puzzled. "Where's the baby?" He asked. Harry laughed. "That is the baby." "He looks funny," Lily said. "You both looked funny when you were babies," Hermione said. Lily and Remus denied ever looking like that. "What's that?" Lily said. "That's what makes him a boy," Harry said. "Oh." "What should we name him?" Hermione asked. Harry already knew. He remembered the letter. Name one of your kids after me, will you? Harry smiled. "His name is Ron."

Harry looked at the paper. Something caught his eye. "Daddy," Lily said, "I'm going to be late! C'mon!" "One second, dear," Harry said. He looked at the picture in the paper. He recognized the face anywhere. Blue eyes. Red hair. Freckles. The caption said, "New Minister of Magic with his wife Bridgett and son Harry."

Lily, Remus, and Ron sat on the rug in front of their parents. Lily had grown. She was ten years old, and excited for Hogwarts. Remus was eight. He wore glasses like his father. Little Ron was three, but very smart. Ron was Harry's favorite, so thoughtful and funny like his namesake. "Storytime!" Remus said. "Tell us the story of how you and Mommy started to date," Lily said to Harry. Harry smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Yes," he said, "Our moonlit kiss."


End file.
